


Understand

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Romance, Tension, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 06:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: It's completely natural for a mother-in-law and the husband not to get along, right?Based onThere is just something about herprompt.





	Understand

_Day 17_

**Understand**

_ There is just something about her. _

“There is just something about her. _ If _ it is a her,” Rose rolled her eyes at him, seeing the Doctor looking at the _ being _with admiration. 

“Oh, this is amazing! I have only seen anyone of this species hundreds of years ago! Nothing seems to have changed from the last time I-”

_ Nothing seems to have changed. Changed how? _

The Doctor paled. “Maybe it’s better to avoid trouble while Jackie’s here with us. In fact, I think we should go, before she sees us. Better yet, run!”

Rose giggled. _ Back to my mother, I see! Look, it has only been a couple of awkward minutes . Too short a while to make them worry about us disappearing. Let’s go. _

“Don’t you mean _ allons-y? _The Doctor winked at her.

“It seems so,” Rose said, relieved. Lying to her own mother was troublesome as it was, they really didn’t need anything to complicate matters further.

The only idea on the Doctor’s mind was to get away from Jackie, no matter what.

_ Relax, Doctor. Mum isn’t going to hurt you. Avoid her, if you please, but remember she’s still my mother. _“Unless you prefer meeting some murderous beings instead.”

“I’m sorry, Rose. I just can’t help it. Meeting your mother again feels like-”

“Jack is about to return any minute now. Just be patient. She will concentrate on him from then on.”

Meanwhile, Jackie Tyler was trying to grasp the situation. Whatever it was they needed her for? For her to witness their marriage? Times were changing rapidly, besides, the Doctor was an alien likely familiar with all the shenanigans of getting married quickly and without any relatives present.

Rose’s cheerful voice has taken the mother away from her thoughts. “Mum! I’m so happy you’re here!”

“I take it your Doctor isn’t,” Jackie spared a glance his way.

“He is. He’s the one I love and tries not to offend me when it comes to talking about people dear to me. Could you two stop sending biting remarks each other’s way, for me? We’re getting married, for God’s sake.”

“I know, love! I only want the best for you!”

“The Doctor’s my everything, Mum. Why can’t you accept him as a natural part of my life?”

Jackie’s eyes widened. “But I do! Do you think otherwise, Rose? I have even learnt to accept the Doctor with big ears. Never doubt mother’s love for her children _ and _for people she takes as a part of their life, Rose. In fact, what about finally doing something about that wedding of yours?”


End file.
